Orm Marius
Orm Marius was the former Atlantean King of Atlantis and is the half-brother of King Arthur Curry. Biography Aquaman Orm is first scene waiting with his personal and Vulko for a meeting with Nereus at the Council of Kings to discuss plans to invade the surface world. Appearance Orm is a handsome man with blue eyes and long blonde hair he holds back in a clip. Personality Orm is a confident man who strongly believes that he is right in his ways due to growing up with just his father. He is strong willed, dedicated, and precise. Powers and Abilities See Also: Atlantean Powers *'Super Strength' - Orm has incredible superhuman strength (which is at its peak underwater), though not quite on the same level as Kryptonians. *'Super Durability' - Atlanteans' skin, muscle, and bone tissue have many times the density of the same tissue in the body of a human being, granting Orm a strong degree of invulnerability, and allowing Orm to withstand high-caliber bullets, as well as tremendous underwater pressures. With him enduring many extremely powerful blows from his half brother Arthur and Mera's hydrokinetic attacks. *'Super Speed' - Orm can swim at incredible speeds, faster than any human, fish, or marine mammal. *'Super Stamina' - Orm's advanced musculature is considerably more efficient than that of a human. As a result, his muscles produce far less fatigue toxins during physical activity compared to those of humans. This enables Orm to exert himself at peak capacity for very lengthy periods of time without tiring at all. *'Healing Factor' - Despite his astounding resistance to injury, it is still possible to injure Orm. However, due to his physiology, Orm is able to heal at a rate much faster than a normal human being, but only when exposed to water. *'Underwater Breathing' - Orm can naturally breathe underwater. *'Enhanced Senses' - Due to his physiology, all of an Orm's senses are enhanced, far beyond those of a regular person. For instance, an Orm can clearly perceive his surroundings in the darkness of the ocean depths. Abilities *'Master Combatant': Having trained his entire life at Atlantis to become the best, Orm is a highly competent armed and disarmed combatant. He was skilled enough to defeat his half brother Arthur in his first fight and stay in combat against him, during his final battle, before being subdued. He was also able to kill the Fisherman King, attempt to kill the King of the Brines and defeated many Trench monsters with relative ease. **'Trident Mastery': Orm is extremely expert in the use of his trident in combat. He used it to cut a submarine, kill the Fisherman King and the king of the Brine, as well as fight the Trench and his brother Aquaman. *'Expert Leader': Orm is a very capable leader, with the people of Atlantis following him without question. *'Expert Swimmer': Orm, like all Atlanteans, is an extremely skilled swimmer. Weaknesses *'Dehydration' - The main weakness of all Atlanteans is extended periods of time without water, which will severely weaken them, making Atlanteans lose most of their strength and powers. As a result, while still superhumanly strong, Orm will be somewhat weaker while on land, than he would be underwater. Equipment *'Orvax's Trident' - Orm's primary weapon, formerly belonging to his father, Orvax. He frequently wields in battle. The Trident is one of the few weapons capable of actually harming an otherwise invulnerable Kryptonian like Superman. *'Orm's Royal Armors' *'Orm's Gladiator Armor' *'Ocean Master Suit' Appearances *''Aquaman'' Trivia * This is Orm's first live-action cinematic appearance. See Also *Atlantis External Links * * Category:Aquaman Category:Aquaman characters Category:Atlantean Category:Characters in the comics Category:Characters with super strength Category:Characters with underwater breathing Category:Characters with telepathy Category:Characters with hydrokinesis Category:Super-Villains Category:Royalty Category:Aquaman secret keepers Category:Villains Category:Characters with super hearing Category:Aquaman Villains Category:Main Villains Category:Atlanna Family Category:Justice League Villains